


A pleasure to meet you

by Northlight



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Post Demon War, Reunion, a bit of cursing, short mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northlight/pseuds/Northlight
Summary: The Demon Lord was just defeated when Sam recognized an all to familiar face. One he hasn‘t seen in way too long.
Relationships: Mika Anderson/Sam Anderson | Aomaris, Sam Anderson | Aomaris/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A pleasure to meet you

Sam yanked his sword out from between the Demon Lords ribs. The wounded demon dropped to his knees and collapsed.  
It was over.  
The war was won.  
Sam let out a heavy breath, giving his father’s body one last look before he dismissed his sword and sprinted towards me.  
We held each other in a tight embrace, tears streaming down both our faces for a while.  
„We did it.“, his voice cracked slightly.  
„We did it.“ I just agreed and squeezed him harder before releasing him and turning towards the archway leading to the rest of the castle. I waved the demon to follow me.  
„We should look for the others, tell them the good news.“  
When we entered the hallway something bright green flashed beside us, both of us immediately turning to defend ourselves from the unknown threat when the light dimmed and a demon figure dropped to the ground.  
It was a succubus, the light green horns going upwards and bending slightly inwards, while the tips bent outwards. Her markings matched the color of her horns, stretching all across her lean body. She wasn‘t bulkily muscled but you could definitely see a hint of abs and well toned arms.  
„Mom?“  
I stared at Sam in shock, then turning towards who was apparently his mother.  
Now that he said it, it made sense.  
Her fit physique, her green markings, although they were much lighter than Sam‘s, her face that was now visible beneath the long, brown, almost black strands of hair. It all made sense. The curse must have broken since the one who cast it died.  
My train of thought was interrupted by the woman in front of us speaking up.  
„Aomaris? Tell me this isn‘t another one of those nightmares. Tell me you won‘t disappear again.“  
Instead of answering he just moved towards her and pulled her into his arms.  
„How is this possible, they told me you were dead!“  
She started sobbing.  
„What? No, mom...I‘m so sorry I didn‘t tell you. We thought they‘d hurt you if you knew. We had to go. We left the Abyssal Plains the day I last talked to you. I didn’t want to drag you into this fucking mess. I‘m so sorry.“  
„But how and to where? Aomaris I don‘t understand.“  
„Come on, I‘ll explain once we know everybody is safe.“  
He grabbed his mothers hand, leading the way to where we knew his brothers should be. They were all in relatively good shape and equally shocked to see Sam‘s mother. One by one they grabbed their partners and went to search the castle for their own mothers, somewhere deep in the catacombs of the castle.  
Sam led his mother to our room while I hurried to get food and water from the kitchen. I was still shaken from battle but Sam‘s mother had priority. She seemed like she wasn‘t well taken care of for quite some time.  
Her sobs where audible through our bedroom door, only stopping when I carefully knocked and entered into the room.  
I carefully gave them a soft smile before setting down the food and moving to leave when Sam called me back.  
„Wait, we both want you to stay.“  
I was suprised but not against the idea, I was always curious about his mother and now I had the chance to finally meet her.  
Sam told her how he and his brothers escaped, that I gave them a place to live, as well as the events that led us back into the Abyssal Plains.  
„So he really is finally dead?“  
Sam broke out in a broad grin.  
„Killed him with my own two hands.“  
„Oh Aomaris, I never thought I‘d be happy to hear you killed someone. But he was a bastard. He deserves nothing but the worst.“  
There was a mix of disgust and pain in her eyes as she spoke of the Demon Lord. I can‘t even begin to imagine how much she suffered under his control. „So you are his fiancé? I am Aurielle. It’s unfortunate that we meet like this.“  
I gave her a warm smile before replying.  
„Still it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I‘m Mika.“  
„I am so glad you finally found someone that believes in you like I and your brothers do. Look what you‘ve become. You carry yourself with so much more pride and you truly look happy.“  
At this Aurielle started sobbing again.  
„Please, don‘t cry. I‘m here, all in one piece.“, Sam looked at her, confused and slightly ashamed.  
„No, no it’s just that I‘m relieved. I always worried about you. And then those monsters tell me you died. Refused to tell me how. And now you‘re back and you have become everything I always saw in you.“  
They both held each other for a while when Sam‘s head shot up and his eyes met mine.  
„Mika? I know this is a lot to ask but now that were here...what do you think of marrying here? So mom could join us? And it‘d be a big fuck you to that bastard of a father.“  
I tilted my head a bit.  
„You know what? That sounds amazing.“

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I disregard stuff Michaela has leaked in her asks but I really wanted to get this out of my head.  
> Kind of inspired by @ImagineTheDragon cuz mentions of Sams mom made me want to explore this topic more.


End file.
